This invention relates generally to physical support means for agriculture and more particularly to a support clamp and system for laterally restraining plants or trees in conjunction with supportive structure.
During the preliminary growing process of trees and plants, particularly in nursery settings, the young plant must be supported against wind damage and otherwise maintained in an upright position. The present methods available are generally inadequate in one or more of the functions which are required of such a system or device. One such currently available method of supporting plants and trees directly to supporting structures consists of tying a length of material such as rope, wire, vinyl tape, twine, twist ties or the like around the trunk or main body of the tree or plant and to or around a supportive structure such as a vertical stake or horizontal beam. Some of the disadvantages of this method are that the stem or trunk may become chafed against the supportive structure, "girdling" results when wire or coated wire ties are used, the length of material will typically rot if it is not wire or coated wire, and poorly tied knots in non-metallic materials become loosened or disconnected completely.
When using these lengths of conventional materials in conjunction with a rubber or plastic shielded or coated supportive structures, improper tying will allow the stem or trunk to move laterally along a horizontal support structure such as a tensioned wire resulting in chafing and/or crooked stems or trunks in addition to the above described limitations. Likewise, where the above tying methods and materials are used in conjunction with even a cushioned support structure, the above limitations apply.
The present invention is intended for use in conjunction with supportive structures to keep containerized and newly planted trees and plants from being damaged due to wind by either being blown or weighted down or chafed or scuffed either against the supportive structure or the interconnecting support means therebetween. This invention is capable of being firmly affixed to a broad variety of horizontal or vertical support structures such as wire, cable, reinforcing rod, wood or metal beams or stakes and the like. Additionally, the present invention is reusable as in a nursery environment for virtually an unlimited length of time. This invention is also of sufficient physical strength to withstand virtually all mechanical wind loads and, additionally, is resistant to ozone, UV light, a broad range of temperature extremes and virtually all agricultural chemicals. The present invention also provides a plant and tree clamp system which virtually eliminates all of the above disadvantages, and, additionally, provides a broad range of interconnection means to support structures of virtually every type known to applicant. Various alternates are also provided to cushion and protect the stem or trunk from chafing and girdling.